1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a multiple bit screwdriver, and more particularly, to a pocket screwdriver having multiple interchangeable tool bits received and retained removably in a tubular handle body.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
Since a variety of screwdriver bit types are required for different purposes, various modular screwdrivers have been suggested. An example of the conventional modular screwdriver generally includes a handle and tool bits with various head types or tips. In use, a desired tool bit is selected and secured to one end of the handle, and the remaining tool bits are received in a casing. Carrying of the handle and the casing with multiple tool bits received therein for outdoor use in relatively inconvenient to the user.
An example of a multiple bit screwdriver is U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,812 granted on May 9, 1989 to Markovetz, describing a screwdriver using a hollow shaft with first and second ends. The first end has an interior cavity adapted to engage a shank of a screwdriver tip. A magnet is attached to the interior of the hollow shaft for holding the screwdriver tip inserted in the first end. The magnet divides the hollow shaft in a storage compartment and tool-receiving compartment. A torque cap is used. It consists of three segments: a first segment is sized for insertion into the torque cap-receiving hole; a second segment extends from the first segment and is sized for insertion into the storage compartment; and a third segment extends also from the first segment, oppositely to the second segment. The first and second segments are fitted with detent balls. The above pocket screwdriver presents several shortcomings. First, it has a limited capacity for storage, due to the space taken by first and second segments. Secondly, the magnet prevents the use of this screwdriver near computers or other magnet sensitive devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,775 granted on Sep. 19, 1995 to Kozak for a “Multiple function driving tool” describes a tool having first and second ends with the first end having an opening for receiving a screwdriver tip, while the second end has an opening for receiving a tube which is releasably retained, in relation to the handle, by a collet. The handle has opposed side openings extending from the second end to a point near the collet. The tube is mounted for a limited axial sliding movement relative to the handle, from a position where one of its ends is retained by the collet, to a position where it is no longer retained by the collet. Thus, one can position the tube in alignment with the side opening in the handle. The tube is also mounted for pivoting movement when it is in alignment with the side opening, to a generally transversally extending position. The tube is of a length sufficient to always project outwardly of the handle, when the tube is generally in actually aligned relation to the handle. Kozak's structure has several shortcomings. First, the pivoting of the whole tube in the handle and its limited axial sliding movement relative to the handle complicates the tool configuration. Second, due to this complicated structure the components do not easily cooperate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,394, granted on Dec. 1, 1988 to Hwang for a “Multiple bit screwdriver” discloses a tubular handle body with a first end position, and opposite second end position and an axial bore formed through the first and second end positions. A plurality of tool tips are inserted into the axial bore via the first end position, and are removable from the axial bore via the second end position. Each of the tool tips has a bit portion and a connecting sleeve on one end of the bit portion. The connecting sleeve has an axial blind hole formed therein to allow extension of the bit portion of an adjacent tool bit therein. First and second spring units are respectively provided on the first and second end portions, where they extend radially inward into the axial bore. The first spring unit engages frictionally and resiliently the connecting sleeve of a first one of the tool tips, that is located in the first end portion of the handle body, so as to prevent the tool tips from falling out of the first end portion. The second spring unit engages frictionally and resiliently the connecting sleeve of the second one of the tool tips that has the bit portion extending out of the second end portion. The second spring prevents the tool bits from falling out of the second portion. An important shortcoming of this screwdriver is its reliance on special, non-standardized, bits which are not common in the field of interchangeable screwdriver bits.